Mina's Submission
by lilangelofheaven
Summary: Minako's learning a whole new term for the world 'slut', can Makoto and Kunzite help her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mina's Submission._**

I do not in any way, shape or form, own Sailor Moon.

This stories a little different, but I hope you enjoy it.

-Angel

* * *

Every so often Mina would find herself with a short lull in the action and would try to isolate herself in the kitchen. Each time, the vibrator would come on whenever she was in the kitchen longer than necessary. Mina thought if she stayed in the kitchen long enough, the vibration would be enough to get her off. But then a curious thing happened. As long as she was in the kitchen, the vibrator stayed off. As she returned to the living room, however, she would get a series of short blasts. Mina was reaching the end of her rope. She needed to orgasm soon. Mistress One had told her these little parties usually broke up around 7pm and it was already after 6. Mina thought she had done everything her mistress had instructed her to do so she was sure she would get her reward.

Around 6:15 Mina headed into the kitchen again. As she was facing the sink, Mistress One moved in behind her, placed both arms around her and started massaging Mina's breasts. At the same time, the vibrator turned on and stayed on. Mina no longer cared that she was in somebody else's kitchen. She started to moan softly as Mistress One told her what a dirty slut she was. The vibrator stayed on for at least a minute. Mistress One caressed Mina's breasts for about half that time then began rubbing her butt making sure to push on the butt plug's handle several times. Mina was breathing heavily and ready to explode when the vibrator turned off. Mistress One removed her hands immediately. Mina gave her a look of desperation and pleaded to be allowed to cum.

"Not just yet, my pet. You still need to determine who was with me in your bedroom. They are actually the ones controlling the vibrator right now," said the smiling mistress.

As if to prove her point, Mistress One reached out both arms and opened her hands. Mina saw no remote control, yet her panties turned on again. Not worrying about whom was controlling her panties; Mina instead concentrated on achieving her orgasm. She knew she would be punished, but she didn't care. Mistress One sensed what she was doing and warned her against her course of action. Mina continued to look with imploring eyes at her mistress when the vibration stopped again. Mina was close to madness with the need to cum.

Just then the doorbell rang. Mina muttered something beneath her breath and headed toward the door. As Mina swung back the door, she was greeting with a vision. Usagi was back, only she had changed clothes into a very form fitting dress, which showed off her curves and revealed a hint of cleavage. Mina drooled at the site of the attractive 19 year old. "Horny are we?" questioned Usagi rhetorically. "I can see it in your eyes. How about you fetch me a beer and we can talk about it."

Mina didn't want to talk about anything yet. She got Usagi her beer and made another drink run around the group. As she moved, Mina tried to assess which woman was a likely mystery woman cUsagidate. Mina had forgot about this task and time was running out. Mina immediately discounted Ami and Usagi. Although her experience with woman was limited, she had noticed that both of their pussies tasted different and neither tasted like the one she sought. Both Ami and Usagi stared straight through Mina as if they could read her filthy mind.

Mina tried to remember which women were watching her bend over a little more keenly than they should have. She thought back to the conversations they had and how they had greeted Mina. Which ones seemed familiar to her plight and which seemed totally disinterested. At one point Mina convinced herself it must have been Rei Kino. Rei was by all definitions a trophy wife. She was just 30 and her husband, owner of chain of auto dealerships was in his upper 50s. They had been married a little over a year ago. Rei was a vision. A tall woman at around 5' 10", Rei always wore heels making her over 6 feet tall and towering over everyone at the party. She had a hard body physique and her breasts had obviously been enhanced. From what Mina could tell, the surgeon did a great job. Rei wore a simple dress, but the cut accentuated her positives as the song goes. Finally Rei's hair was brown. Not just brown but caramel brown. Few women could pull off that color, but on her, Mina thought, it was perfect.

Rei had been nice to Mina during the party. She never made any crude comments about Mina's actions and seemed oblivious to Mina's more obvious movements. Mina was unmistakably lusting after this woman and hoped she was the mystery woman, but could not figure out a way to know for sure.

Close to 7, several of the women said their goodbyes and thinned the crowd. Rei was still there as was Ami, Usagi and three other women. The vibrator, which had been tormenting Mina throughout the party had remained calm since people started leaving. Mina's mind raced. Did the mystery woman leave already? Mina worried about the punishment she would face if that happened. She determined it was now or never.

Mina went back up to Rei and asked if she needed another drink. Rei declined saying it was time for her to get home. Mina knew she had to go for broke. "Don't I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar."

Rei smiled and responded, "I think so. You look familiar too." Mina almost came on the spot. "Well I need to get going." With that, Rei walked out.

Mina was disappointed. She asked Mistress One to come into the kitchen. "I think I can identify the mystery woman. It was Rei," said Mina.

"Are you sure or are you just lusting after her body like every man in town?" asked Mistress One.

Mina shook her head in affirmation responding yes to both parts of her mistress' question.

"You have done well tonight my pet. The party is breaking up and you have earned your reward. I want you to say your goodbyes to the remaining guests. Then walk out the door and follow the path around the house. We have a walkout basement. The door is open. I will meet you down there in a few minutes."

Mina did as she was told, thankful that her ordeal was about to end and her relief was within sight. She moved from woman to woman and said her goodbyes. Ami was sitting down again so Mina bent over one last time and gave her a good look at her boobs straining in the corset. Mina even gave her own nipple a little rub, her body shielding any prying eyes from seeing her. Ami whispered, "You've learned the game well. I look forward to playing with you more."

As she was walking toward the door, Mina practically ran into Usagi returning from the bathroom. Usagi spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, that she was hosting the party next month and hoped Mina would be available. Mina didn't comment and moved closer to the door. As she walked outside Usagi followed. As the door closed, Usagi pushed Mina against the side of the house, pressed her hands against Mina's shoulders to keep her there and gave her a deep kiss. Usagi's tongue sought Mina's mouth, which offered zero resistance. Usagi pushed Mina harder into the wall and began to grind her hips into the defenseless woman. Then she reached down and gave each nipple a strong twist and pulled away. "Good night," said Usagi. "Hope to see you again soon. You really are a lovely serving girl." Mina was gasping for air as she watched Usagi walk back into the house.

Mina understood the game that was being played. She knew Mistress One had her right where she wanted. Mina was horny enough and needed to cum so badly she would be putty in Mistress One's hand. Mina quickly found the path and walked around the house to the basement door. It was unlocked just like her mistress said it would be. As Mina walked back inside she noticed the basement was decorated in 1970's rec room. It seemed out of place with the rest of the tastefully decorated house. About a minute later, Mina heard Mistress One coming down the stairs.

"I know, this basement needs work, but we hardly every use it. You have been a very good girl today, Mina. I want to reward you. Let's get you out of these clothes," said Mistress One. She started to undress Mina and to Mina 's surprise, did not try to tease her breasts or rub her ass. Mistress One simply removed the blouse and skirt. "You know, I think I like the look of that corset and your stockings. Let's leave those but we can lose the panties and it's time to change out that choker," exclaimed Mistress One with a certain amount of glee.

Mina watched as Mistress One opened a draw and returned with a think leather D-collar. She quickly removed the choker and buckled the new collar around Mina's neck. Mina noticed her ability to move her head up and down was severely impacted. Mina then felt Mistress One pulling down her panties. The inside was slick with her juices, although her mistress was right, they didn't leak. As Mistress One was pulling down her panties, Mina lost concentration and the Ben Wa balls popped from her overheated pussy. Mina was afraid she had made a cardinal sin.

"Don't worry my sweet. For those to have slid out that easily, they must have done their job." Mistress One quickly inserted two fingers into Mina's pussy and rubbed her clit. "Yes, it feels like they did their job." Mina unashamedly moaned at the intrusion. "Here is what we are going to do." Mistress One explained clinically while she continued to slowly manipulate Mina. Mina was going to be put in restrains. A spreader bar would keep her legs apart to make sure she was stable while kneeling. Her arms would be cuffed behind her with another bar connecting the cuffs to her collar. She was to be blindfolded and given one more chance to identify the mystery woman. Mina shivered at the thought of this task, but willingly accepted her mistress' decree.

Mistress One made swift work of placing Mina in bondage and attaching the blindfold. Mina heard the front door open and close a couple of times and wondered who had left.

"Today has been your final exam. So far you have passed with flying colors on the 'Professional Looking Slut' segment. If you are accepted into our training program, this skill will be very important. Now it is time for the just plain slut portion. Think of it as an initiation and you will do fine. Ok? Here are the rules," began Mistress One. "One by one, someone is going to come down the stairs. They will position themselves so you can service their pussy. I don't want to hear any bad reports so you had better do it right. After you finish, you will be given another chance to ID the mystery woman. If you do so, you will pass. If not, you fail and will be sent home never to participate with our little group again. Failure is not an option. Are we clear?"

"Yes mistress," was the two-word reply.

Mistress One positioned Mina on her knees facing the couch. She was nice enough to put a pillow under Mina's knees. At least that was Mina's first thought. Her second thought was perhaps Mistress One intended for her to be in that position for a long time. Mistress One also put on a set of headphones with classical music playing. Mina was now blind and effectively deaf.

Mina was left alone for what seemed like ages, but was probably only ten minutes. She could only estimate how long based on the music that was playing. Without any visual clues or auditory clues as to her surrounding, Mina's mind was free to wander. Certainly she knew she was in Mistress One's basement. But beyond that her mind was uninhibited to place her in other situations. Mina had no clue how many people would be coming downstairs? Were people leaving or just arriving? What would she be expected to do?

Finally Mina felt a hand brush across the back of her head. Whatever was going to happen, it was about to start.

Mina could sense someone moving in front of her a sitting on the couch. Two hands gripped her head and pulled her forward. Because of the way she was shackled, Mina was forced to pivot on her knees and fall forward. Her mouth was directed precisely into a very wet pussy. Mina began lapping at the juices determined to give the woman a quality orgasm. She knew the sooner she finished, the sooner she would get her own reward. Without the benefit of sound, Mina could not gauge the success of her actions. She had to focus on telltale signs, like the undulations of the hips, the pressure on her head and changes to the moisture returning to her tongue.

Apparently she was doing something right, because after just a few minutes, Mina's head was pulled closer and squeezed tightly by the receiving woman's thighs. Mina was rocked back and force as the woman experienced a strong orgasm. She then released Mina who was up righted by two sets of hands, one on each of her shoulders. Mina's face was slick with a combination of juice and sweat. She reflected that the woman tasted good, but it was not a taste she was familiar with. Mina determined she had not had sex with that woman before.

After about 30 seconds, Mina was again pulled down to the level of a waiting pussy. She began her service procedure again. This time Mina definitely remembered the taste. This was Usagi. Mina redoubled her efforts. Usagi turned Mina on from the moment they met the day before and Mina hoped to spend more time with her. Despite her best efforts, Mina was not able to bring Usagi off for a long time. Mina was getting tired and hoped she could get a break soon. After Usagi finally reached her zenith, she pushed Mina back, grabbed her head again and gave Mina a passionate kiss. Mina said, "Thank you Usagi." It was the first sound she made during the ordeal. Mina didn't see it, but Mistress One smiled at her correct identification of the young girl.

Twice more Mina's mouth was used to pleasure a woman on the couch and twice more she correctly identified the woman. Ami was next. She wrenched Mina's nipples after Mina had completed her oral service until Mina thanked her. Mistress One was next. She was gentler, preferring to rub Mina's outer pussy lips while Mina expressed gratitude to her.

Mina still had not identified the mystery woman and was starting to become worried. Then a familiar scent hit her nose. Thinking back to Monday, one of the things Mina remembered most clearly was the scent of an expensive perfume. She knew Mistress One was not wearing any that day, so she equated it with the mystery woman. Mina had not noticed the fragrance upstairs. This meant either the mystery woman was not at the party and had just arrived or that she had added the perfume after Mina came downstairs.

Mina could smell the perfume move in front of her. "Mistress One, this is the woman who you brought to my house on Monday. I am sure."

Immediately after Mina completed her declaration, the headphones were removed. "Are you sure, slut?" asked Mistress One. "Absolutely," responded Mina.

"You do understand the implications of your assertion, don't you?" continued Mistress One.

"Yes I do. I am positive," Mina said confidently.

"Well you are correct. Your new Mistress, Rei, was the one at your house. From now on you will just call me Makoto. It has been a pleasure being your mistress."

Mina was confused. To use a sports term, she felt like she had just been traded. Mina heard Rei move to the couch. Mina's arms were then grabbed and she was draped over Mistress Rei's lap.

Mina finally heard the hypnotic sound of Mistress Rei's voice. "I know you have been a good girl today, Mina. You have not earned punishment, but I want to begin your training. This will establish my control over your body and mind. With her legs spread and hands locked behind her back, Mina had no control over her body. With the teasing she had received over the last several hours, she also would have done anything for an orgasm.

Mistress Rei delivered a short, but effective spanking. Mina found if she positioned her hips just right, she could press her clit on Mistress Rei's knee. This action did not go unnoticed. "So my new slut wants to cum does she," mocked Mistress Rei. "Show the women how desperate you are." Mistress Rei took three fingers on her right hand and slid them into Mina pussy while her left hand pushed down on Mina's warmed butt. Mina began a lascivious grind to the pulse of Mistress Rei's fingers. She wanted to stifle her sounds so she would cum before Mistress Rei stopped. If there was one thing she had learned throughout the week was to orgasm when she could because she didn't know when she would get the chance again.

It didn't surprise Mina that Mistress Rei stopped abruptly before she could orgasm. Mina groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry pet. Your release is near. Makoto just whispered in my ear a statement you made earlier. As I am a fair mistress, I will give you the opportunity to orgasm now. We just have to move the cameras around."

Mina didn't like the sound of that. She assumed her treatment was being recorded, but the confirmation saddened her. Still nothing was going to stop her now.

Makoto began, "Remember when you told me you were horny enough to fuck a doorknob? Well today is your chance."

Mina was lifted into a standing position. Her restraints were removed, but not the blindfold. Mina was led across the room to a door, which separated the finished side of the basement from the unfinished. Her hand was placed on the knob.

"Ok Mina. If you want to cum, this is how you will do it... Oh and don't forget to thank us and confess your slutdom."

Mina wasted no time. She grabbed the doorframe and began rubbing herself on the knob. The other women were cheering for her. Within a matter of seconds, Mina knew her liberation was at hand. She screamed out at the top of her lungs a sincere thank you to all the women present. She repeatedly yelled that she was a slut and finally had a mind-blowing orgasm that left her sobbing on the floor.

Mina heard several footsteps walking up the stairs. She was too tired to move so she simply remained on the floor. Then Mina felt a hug from behind. A firm set of breasts was pressed into her back. Mina knew instinctively they belonged to Mistress Rei. "You have done very well. I am proud of you. We will begin more formal training soon. The video of tonight's session will be very hot. At some point we may have to show it to Andrew." Mina was too spent to even consider the ramifications of the last sentence.

"As for tonight," Mistress Rei continued, "Makoto has made a request. It is 8pm now and you need to be getting home. However you have one more task to complete. As Makoto informed you before, our little club works on a cast system. I am the Alpha. I direct the group's activities and everyone serves me. To paraphrase Mel Brooks, It's good to be the queen. Makoto is my second in command. Your training will be handled by both of us. While I am your new mistress, you will always do what she says in my absence. Tonight there will be no more teasing. You are free to orgasm as much as you want tonight. Just don't stay too late. Your husband is waiting for you at home. I will be in touch.

Mistress Rei removed Mina's blindfold and walked toward the stairs leaving her to stare at her new mistress' perfect ass. Mina's mind was still hazy from her orgasm, but she was sure Mistress Rei had removed her orgasm restriction. Mina reached down and starting rubbing her clit with abandon. Within a minute she was cumming again. She didn't stop. Within five minutes Mina had cum three times. Not as shocking at her one on the doorknob, but certainly they felt great. Just as the waves of her third orgasm subsided, Makoto came back down the stairs.

"I've got one more task for you. It is something I have wanted to do even before last Sunday. Step back over here."

Mina eagerly complied.

"I know a tramp like you will love this."

Makoto returned to her cabinet of toys and took out a substantial strap-on. Mina's eyes widened at the size. "Don't worry Mina, I know you can take this... if I go slow. Now bend over the back of the couch."


	2. Chapter 2

Mina did as she was told. She was thankful her knees would be resting on the cushions instead of the floor. Makoto moved behind her and rubbed the phallus back and forth over Mina's drooling pussy lips. Mina rocked her hips back in an effort to insert the tip.

"Is this what you want? Remember, in Rei's absence you still belong to me," derided Makoto.

"God yes, Makoto. Please fuck me. Fuck me like the slut I am," echoed Mina, hardly believing the words came from her mouth.

"Like the slut you are, huh? In that case you are going to do all the work. I am going to slowly put my dick in you. I will give you time to stretch and accommodate the whole thing. Then you are going to ride it like a woman possessed. If you don't move that cute little ass of yours at the right speed, I will make sure you understand what speed I require. Do you understand?"

Mina panted her acceptance.

Makoto pushed the head of the dildo past Mina's lips. Makoto knew how tight Mina was from her finger explorations. Even after two kids, she was not very stretched. Andrew must not have much in the meat department, Makoto mused. Oh well. She can find out about that later.

Slowly, ever so slowly Makoto continued to push the strap-on into the moaning creature below her. Each inch or so she would pull out slightly to prolong the procedure. Each time Mina released a sigh of frustration and also a little pussy juice. Each time Makoto found the going a little easier. When Makoto finally had all 8 inches in her, she told Mina to start fucking and prove once again what a slut she was.

Mina began slowly, still trying to become accustomed to the size. The plastic dick was rubbing against the membrane separating it from the butt plug in Mina's ass. This was the first time she had been double penetrated and she liked it. Mina started by pulling out only a couple of inches on each stroke. Makoto have her a hard swat and told her to "do it right." Mina built up to about 6 inches on each stroke. Her entire body was moving to an unheard rhythm. Her hair was flying bad and forth and she feared the back of the couch would crack. Makoto encouraged her by speaking dirty little phrases and complementing her on her submission. Mina's orgasm hit her hard and by surprise. There was no build-up. The filthy words coming out of Makoto's mouth combined with both her holes being filled had triggered a massive release. Mina arched her back and Makoto wrapped her arms around her squeezing her breasts. Mina kept rocking her hips on the dildo as the orgasm tore through her. Her moans were incoherent and echoed of the basement walls. Mina was oblivious to what was happening other than the pleasure surging through her body.

Makoto smiled. She was correct in picking Mina. She would prove to be a wonderful addition to their little club.

As Mina began to recover and become aware of her surroundings again, she was shocked to see Kunzite standing in front of her. She was not surprised to see a large bulge in his pants.

Makoto, never removing the strap-on from Mina, gave her a quick spank. "What are you waiting for?"

Mina understood and reached for Kunzite's zipper. His hard on sprung into view. It was not as large as the strap-on, but it was a nice size.

Mina began giving him a blowjob. As with the other women earlier, she was determined to get him off. As she was concentrating on his cock, her hips began to move again of their own volition. Despite her best efforts, Kunzite was not climaxing and she was starting to enjoy having all three of her holes filled. Mina could feel another orgasm building. Before she could finish however, Makoto and Kunzite both pulled out leaving her frustrated once again.

"I know Mistress Rei told you that you could cum as much as you want, however we have a position I think you will like. Oh, and don't cum until I tell you. Mistress Rei went home so you belong to me right now and I am rescinding her order."

Mina was not about to leave behind another orgasm and go home. She gleefully stood up ready for whatever the Andersons were ready to dish out.

"I need to get a few more things. Suck Kunzite's cock while I do," said Makoto. Mina immediately dropped back to her knees at took his manhood into her mouth. It was the first time Mina had ever tasted herself in this way. The mix of Kunzite's musk and her juices was enthralling. She heard Makoto sifting through the contents of the drawer and wondered what she was looking for. Mina gave Kunzite a loving blowjob. She wasn't trying to make him cum. She wanted that treat inside her. She gave him enough suction to keep him rock hard and didn't user her hands as Mistress One had previously instructed her. Kunzite commented that she really was a good cocksucker and that Andrew must be very happy. Makoto replied that Mina didn't like oral and rarely serviced Andrew in this way.

"You could have fooled me," was his reply. "Perhaps she is learning to enjoy it."

"Yes," reacted Makoto. "She is going to get lots of practice. I'm sure Andrew will benefit."

Mina was taking in this conversation. The Andersons were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. Here she was with Kunzite's stiff cock in her mouth and Makoto's juice on her face mixed with four of Makoto's friend's fluids and they were carrying on a conversation like they were catching up on old times. Mina never felt like more of a sex object than that moment. And she liked it.

Makoto returned carrying several items. Out of the corner of her eye, Mina could see the strap-on swinging obscenely back and forth as Makoto walked toward her. She had no doubt she was about to feel its wrath again. Makoto ordered Mina to stand. Onto the D-ring of Mina's collar Makoto attached a leash.

"I know you are not planning to go anywhere, but your choice to use the leash last Monday really turned me on. Plus it will look great on the video."

Makoto then moved the camera to the side of the couch was Mina trembled in anticipation. Sit down Kunzite. I think our cowgirl needs to go for a ride.

Makoto tugged on Mina's leash and led her back to Kunzite. Mina was more than happy to sit on his cock. She wondered if Makoto was going to force her to suck on the strap-on. Makoto had other plans, however. As Mina reached the couch, Makoto told her to turn around with her back to Kunzite. She also told Mina to bend over and grab her ankles. As Mina conformed, Makoto gave her two quick slaps on each butt cheek.

"I could spank this ass forever," she exclaimed gleefully. Mina hoped that wasn't true. Mina then felt the butt plug being slowly pulled out. Mina's ass stretched once again over the widest part. Makoto pulled the plug out very slowly to accentuate the feeling. Mina struggled not to cry out. She didn't want to give Makoto the satisfaction. Finally the plug popped free. Mina felt empty having work the plug for over 5 hours by this point. She also felt stretched and hoped her poor little hole would return to its previous size.

Mina then felt a cold ointment being applied. She looked up between her legs and saw Kunzite stroking his cock while sitting on the couch. His cock looked angry and Mina knew where it was about to go. "I'm giving you lube this time because you have been a good girl. Kunzite is not quite as wide as the plug so you should not have any trouble taking him. Be a obedient slut and sit back onto his cock," instructed Makoto.

Mina straightened back upright and then moved back over Kunzite's legs. She crouched down near his lap while he stuck a finger up her ass and moved the lube around. The cold ointment had started to warm significantly. "I think you will like that lube, my dear," began Kunzite. "It gets quite warm once it interacts with liquid. I know I enjoy the sensation on my cock." With that, Kunzite stretched Mina's hole a little and placed his cock head at the entrance.

"Sit" was all he said. Mina slowly slid down his poll. For the first time, she had a cock in her ass. After everything that happened this week, it seemed perfectly natural. When she finally had him completely inside, Makoto told her to start riding. "Kunzite can last quite a while, so enjoy yourself." Mina started slowly raising herself up and then sliding down. The sensation was quite different that having him in her pussy. Mina longed for stimulation on her clit, but the nerve endings in her rear were starting to fire pleasure signals to her brain and she was starting to enjoy herself.

Noting this, Makoto moved in front of Mina ready and began part two. Holding the end of the leash, Makoto stood in front of Mina, stroking the strap-on as if it were real. Mina's eyes were opening and closing dreamily from the cock in her ass and she didn't notice Makoto right away. As Mina's eyes began to focus, she immediately knew what Makoto was doing. She nodded and prepared for Makoto to enter her pussy. Kunzite spread his legs forcing Mina to do the same. Makoto stepped into the space created and pressed the strap-on into Mina's pussy. Makoto met zero resistance. There was plenty of natural lubrication for her to easily slide the dildo home.

Kunzite held Mina's hips in place keeping his cock buried to the hilt in her ass. Makoto began to pick up speed thrusting in and out of their play toy. After about a minute of this treatment, Makoto slowed down and Kunzite released Mina's hips. "Just relax and enjoy this Mina. Let us do the work," he said.

Kunzite and Makoto started working together like a piston. As Mina moved up his shaft from the bottom, Mina would impale her from the top. This would force Mina back down onto Kunzite while Makoto pulled out. Mina's libido quickly went into overdrive. The dominant couple clearly knew what they were doing and knew exactly how to stimulate their sub.

Mina knew she wasn't making love. She was getting fucked. Over and over she rose and fell on their tools. Mina entered a state of almost continual orgasm. The ongoing stimulation served to not really let her go over the top. Each time she started to climax, the next thrust would occur and take her higher. Mina was screaming at the top of her lungs. This continued for several minutes until Makoto abruptly pulled out.

"Just keep riding that cock, slut. I know Kunzite is about to come... and so are you."

Makoto reached over to the table and picked up a curved vibrator and set it on high. She then inserted the vibrator and curled the end up to Mina's g-spot. Mina had never done that before and before long had stopped her up and down movement and just concentrated on the pleasure coming from deep inside her soul.

What a site she was, all captured on video for future reference. Mina was on top of Kunzite. His cock buried to his balls in her ass. Her muscles squeezing it in a way he had never felt before. In front of the soccer mom was a woman holding a leash attached to her collar, wearing a strap-on coated with her juices and manipulating a vibrator deep inside her pussy. Mina didn't stop to think about the last week. She was building to perhaps the biggest orgasm of her life.

Makoto just smiled. She had seen the look on Mina's face before. After this orgasm, Mina would do anything the group would say for the chance to have another. What wonderful plans they had for this woman. She would do everything willingly and not question any command. Makoto prepared her final assault.

Without warning, she picked up a short crop from the table. Ami had told Makoto how hard Mina had come on the crop the day before and Makoto wanted a repeat performance. Makoto pivoted the vibrator to apply direct pressure on Mina's g-spot and simultaneous snapped the crop directly on her clit. Makoto only had to do it once.

The vibrations from the vibrator coupled with the new sensation of a cock in her ass had left Mina teetering on the edge of release. The sudden stimulus of the crop, even though it was pure pain, sent Mina into a cataclysmic orgasm. For the first time in her life, Mina squirted a stream of cum as if she was a man. Her convulsions continued for at least a minute during which time she started humping Kunzite's cock again. By the time she calmed down, she looked totally disheveled and perfectly happy.

Kunzite pushed Mina up one final time and slipped out of her. She was in no condition to stop him when he pushed her face down once more on the couch and re-entered her ass. Mina just lay on the couch, ass in the air letting him do what he wanted. He savagely pounded her ass until he unloaded a torrential load of cum into her bowels. He then pulled his cock free and moved around the spent girl. "Clean me," he ordered. As Mina took him in her mouth for the final time tonight, Makoto popped the butt plug back in and gave Mina one final spank.

Kunzite continued to stay hard in Mina's mouth. He was ready to go again, but Makoto stopped him. "Say that for me cowboy. She's had enough for now."

Both Kunzite and Makoto helped Mina stagger up the stairs and back into the bedroom where today's journey started. Mina was aware of the plug in her ass, but not fully conscious of the flood of semen it was holding back. The Andersons help her dress back into her original clothes and Makoto have her a big kiss.

"This has been fun. You should stop by any time," she began. "Andrew is waiting for you at home. Kunzite told him our ladies parties sometimes go a little late, so he really isn't expecting you are a particular time. You are not in a good condition to drive, so I think you should walk home. Keep the plug in your ass until you get home. In fact, I think I will go back downstairs and get the balls too. I want to be sure you are ready to make Andrew happy when you get home. You can return the toys tomorrow when you get your car. The rental fee is just one orgasm for Kunzite and one for me."

Mina just weakly smiled, nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way," Makoto continued. "Mistress Rei is expecting a full report via email tomorrow. Right now you are in her good graces. You don't want to piss her off. We will set up your training schedule and she will be in touch with your requirements. Have a good night."

Mina waited by the front door for Makoto to retrieve the Ben Wa balls. Mina didn't say anything. She accommodatingly spread her legs and allowed Makoto to insert the balls. At least her panties would keep them in, Mina thought. Her walk home was slow. She was tired, sore and the plug and balls were keeping her on the edge of another orgasm. She didn't want to cum in public, so she had to keep stopping to prevent herself from going over the edge. When Mina got home, she snuck into the garage and removed the plug and balls. Overcome with lust, she couldn't resist fingering her clit just one more time. Within seconds she was enveloped in another violent orgasm. Her shaking persuaded Kunzite's cum to start dripping down her leg. As she began to come back to earth, Mina thanked her lucky stars nobody entered the garage just then. She had no idea how she would explain her current state.

Andrew was asleep by the time she reached the bedroom. Mina disrobed and took a quick shower. The hot water felt good and began to relax her tired muscles. She was glad Andrew was asleep. She knew he would have to find out eventually. She couldn't keep sneaking around and come home to him full of another man's cum. But tonight was not the night. Mina toweled off her cooling body, pulled on her nightgown and took her clothes down to the wash machine. She started the laundry and went back to the bedroom. As she lay down, Andrew, still half asleep, asked if she had a good time.

"It was fun, honey. I met a lot of new friends," she replied.

"That's nice, dear. Kunzite and I had fun too."

Kunzite sure did, Mina thought. She fell asleep to visions playing in her head of the day's events and what she would tell Mistress Rei in the morning.


End file.
